


One Step at a Time

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Gen, incidental appearances by Garrus and Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: “Miranda probably would shoot you in the back, but she’s not all bad," Garrus said. Tali didn't exactly consider that a recommendation.How she came to change her mind, in four scenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpinningLenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningLenny/gifts).



> A gift for spinninglenny for this year's Mass Effect Holiday Cheer exchange.

“I just don’t know about all these Cerberus people,” Tali said. 

She sat on a storage crate in the forward battery. The hum of the engines through the deck was faint here, but still palpable enough to be soothing. Besides, Garrus was there. At least there was someone on the ship – besides Shepard, of course – that Tali knew she could trust. Garrus had been through a lot, that much was clear from his battered face and armor. Later, Tali would have to ask him what he’d been doing to get into a state like that. Even so, he hadn’t changed that much. He was still the same smartass she’d grown to know while they were chasing down Saren, and that was comforting. 

“And yet you’re here,” he pointed out. 

Tali shook her head. “I’m here for Shepard, not for Cerberus.” 

Garrus chuckled. “You know, if you ask around, more of them are here for Shepard than you might think.” 

“Hmm.” Tali thought that one over, remembering the crew members she’d met on her quick tour of the ship. “Well, I talked to Joker, and Dr. Chakwas.” 

“Mm-hm. Have you talked to the engineering team yet?”

“I haven’t had a chance.” Shepard had introduced her to the two humans, but only briefly, and Tali had been a little distracted by the new engine specs at the time. 

“Daniels and Donnelly both left the Alliance because of what they were saying about Shepard.” 

Mentally, Tali moved both of the engineers in her esteem, up from “probably Cerberus scum” to “consider trusting eventually.” “Maybe they’re all right, then.” 

“They’re not bad people, and they know their jobs.” 

“All right, you’ve convinced me to be nice,” Tali said, getting Garrus to laugh again. “There’s only two of them, though.” 

Garrus shrugged. “Like I said, ask around. A lot of the crew have some kind of story. Some of them are former Alliance, like those two. Some of them have family out in these fringe colonies. Every one of them has a reason for being here. And to all of them, Shepard’s a hero.” 

“Hmm.” Garrus’ words made Tali think a little better of the crew, but they also made the whole situation seem more manipulative. It had to have been done on purpose, surrounding Shepard with people she’d get to like and feel responsible for. “What about the combat team?” 

Garrus shot her a sideways grin, mandibles flared. “Well, you should definitely talk to Jack. You won’t have to go far, she hangs out below engineering.” 

“What?” Tali brought the ship’s schematics up on her omni-tool. “That’s a storage area, not living space!” 

“Yeah, well, Jack’s something else,” Garrus said. “Believe me, you do not hate Cerberus more than Jack does.” 

“But some of them like Cerberus,” Tali pointed out. “That guy Jacob, he was trying to be friendly when I came aboard, but I don’t know...” He’d been trying almost too hard to be friendly. 

Garrus considered that for a moment. “Jacob’s all right. Decent guy. Don’t know that I agree with him about everything, but he won’t shoot you in the back.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Tali said dryly. “And then there’s Miranda...” When she’d made the rounds of the ship, Shepard had introduced Miranda as the executive officer, and in that very first conversation, Miranda had made a point of the need for Tali to follow Cerberus protocols on requisitions and repairs. The very idea made Tali’s suit itch. The cool superiority Miranda projected didn’t make her feel any better. 

“Well...” Garrus considered. “Miranda probably _would_ shoot you in the back, but she’s not all bad.” 

“Not exactly reassuring, Garrus!” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Garrus scratched absent-mindedly at his bandaged mandible. 

Tali frowned at him. “Are you supposed to do that?” 

He groaned, dropping his hand. “No, damn it, but it itches. But what I meant was...” He paused. “Miranda’s tough and ruthless, yes, but she’s also very efficient. Mission-oriented. If you’re impeding the mission, I think she’d drop you without a regret. But if you’re helping the mission, she’ll work with you and do it well. I have to respect that.” 

Tali made a face. “But she’s _Cerberus_.” 

“Well, yeah.” 

“She’s actually a Cerberus loyalist! How can you just say _well, yeah_?” Tali asked, mimicking Garrus at the last. 

“I know it’s hard to explain,” Garrus said. “I’m not saying I’d trust Miranda if I met her in another context. But she’s here for the mission, and I think she can be trusted that far.” 

“Hmmm.” That still didn’t sound very trustworthy to Tali. 

“You didn’t used to like me very much, either,” Garrus pointed out. 

 “That’s because you’re a big bosh’tet,” Tali scoffed, and Garrus laughed. 

She had to admit that Garrus was right; once she’d thought he was arrogant and rude and full of himself. 

Garrus, though, had actually gotten better, she was sure of that much. She doubted Miranda would improve similarly.

 

#

 

EDI had told her there were only a few hours left before they reached the Omega-4 Relay. Tali had checked and rechecked the drive core, thrusters, shields, life support – all the systems she and Ken and Gabby usually worked on together – and she still had time to burn. The ship was far too quiet. Tali kept turning to ask Gabby or Ken a question, and every echoing step reminded her of the missing crew members. 

Tali had ventured out of engineering in search of company, but maybe everyone else felt as nervous as she did. She’d seen Joker in the cockpit, muttering to himself as he ran through flight checks, so Tali had backed quietly away. She’d peered into the lounge, too, but Kasumi was nowhere to be seen, and she’d gone to the battery, but Garrus wasn’t there. Tali didn’t want to intrude into anyone’s private space, but it would be nice if someone were available. 

She hesitated outside Miranda’s door – it wasn’t that she particularly wanted to talk to Miranda, of all the people aboard, but the door’s lock read as open, so at least she wouldn’t be intruding. 

Unless Miranda had forgotten to set the lock. That didn’t seem likely. Miranda always seemed perfectly poised, like she’d never forget anything. Her hair and uniform always looked perfect, even in combat. 

She might have made a mistake just this once, though. 

Tali leaned toward the door, wondering if she should knock. When she turned up the audio pickup on her helmet, she thought she could hear someone speaking quietly on the other side of the door. All right, then, Miranda was busy. Tali would just have to go back down to engineering and go through her checklists again. 

As she stepped away, the door opened, and Tali jumped, startled to see Miranda right on the other side of the door. 

For a wonder, Miranda seemed equally startled to see Tali. Her eyes widened slightly. “Save message,” she said to her omni-tool, and then: “Tali’Zorah. Is anything wrong?” 

“No, no,” Tali said, already feeling like she’d intruded. “I mean, nothing except the obvious.” She waved a hand vaguely at the empty galley and mess hall. 

“We’ll get them back,” Miranda said firmly. 

“I know,” Tali said. After all they’d been through before, she trusted Shepard to get their crew back, but to her surprise, she found herself a little reassured by Miranda’s attitude, too. 

“Any trouble with the drive core?” 

“No. The engine’s running well, all systems go.” 

“Good. That’s good,” Miranda said. “Is there something I can do for you?” 

“Ah... no.” Tali fidgeted, winding her fingers together. “I was just, um...” 

Miranda regarded her expectantly. Tali sighed, feeling very young and awkward. She wished she could act more calm and composed, like Miranda, or at least have a clever quip or something, like Garrus. She’d already been with Shepard on one life-or-death save-the-galaxy mission! She ought to be able to handle another one. 

 “The ship’s too quiet with everyone gone,” she confessed. 

“Ah.” Miranda glanced around, as if the crew might materialize out of nowhere. “I understand. We all knew this was going to be a dangerous mission, but this isn’t how anyone thought it would happen.” 

“Exactly,” Tali said with feeling. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you, sorry. Were you talking to someone?” 

Miranda hesitated before saying, “I was recording a message for my sister. In case the mission... well, in case I don’t come back.” 

“Oh.” For an agonizing second, Tali thought of her father. She could only wish he’d left her something more than he had. It hadn’t even occurred to her to record something of her own now, not with her parents both gone, but Auntie Raan ought to know if something had happened to her. And there was always Kal. “That’s... that’s a good idea.” It would give her something to do for the rest of the time until they hit the relay. 

For a moment, Miranda looked down and shifted her weight to the side. “I like to be prepared for anything.” 

Tali nodded. Out of curiosity, she said, “You never talk about your sister.” She recalled Shepard saying something about a sister of Miranda’s, but Tali had never heard Miranda herself saying a word about her. 

“I suppose I don’t.” Miranda’s whole demeanor softened. “She’s much younger than I am. Very intelligent, naturally. Plays the violin.” She actually smiled a little, and Tali tried to recall whether she’d seen that expression before. “We didn’t grow up together. It’s... complicated. But we’ve been corresponding lately.” She lifted her chin. “I’d do anything to protect her.” 

“If I had a sister, I’m sure I would, too,” Tali said with feeling. 

To her surprise, Miranda laughed. “I think you’ve already done your share to protect eveyrone, Tali.” 

“Oh... thank you,” Tali said, startled and touched. “I really just follow Shepard.” 

“Don’t we all,” Miranda replied dryly.

 

#

 

“Tali!” 

Someone was calling her name, gently, in a singsong voice. Tali cracked her eyes open and immediately wished she hadn’t. The light in the lounge was much too bright. She could fix that easily enough, by dimming her faceplate, but she couldn’t fix the way her head throbbed or her neck ached – she’d awakened in a very odd position on the couch. 

... wait, couch? Why was she on a couch? Keelah, why was she in the lounge at all? 

“How are you feeling?” came Shepard’s voice, sounding amused. 

Ohhh. Now Tali remembered. “Did I really drink a whole bottle of turian brandy?” she moaned. 

“Through an emergency induction port,” Shepard said, laughing. “You were very insistent about that.” 

Tali groaned and ordered her suit to dispense an analgesic. “Why did you let me drink so much?” 

“Hey, you got into the brandy all by yourself. You’d already had a lot by the time I found you.” 

Tali tried to curl up into a smaller ball. Getting drunk had seemed like a good idea at the time, after all the horrors they’d seen on Horizon. Now, it definitely did not. 

“You know, you said some surprisingly nice things about Miranda.” 

“I did?” Tali brightened her faceplate a little so she could see Shepard’s face better. 

Shepard was nodding. “You did. Although you also called her a bosh’tet.” 

“Ngghhhh.” Through the splitting headache, Tali remembered now. She’d been thinking about Miranda and fathers and bad ideas, and somehow she’d ended up toasting to Miranda. 

“Maybe you should tell Miranda, the next time we see her.” 

“Oh, I couldn’t.” Tali was suddenly grateful they’d already dropped off Miranda and her sister. The hangover was bad enough; she couldn’t face the potential embarrassment of talking to Miranda right now. Miranda probably didn’t even care what Tali thought, anyway.  Ancestors knew she’d complained enough about Miranda on their last mission. 

“I think she might like to hear it,” Shepard said. 

“Well, maybe. If you say so.” Tali darkened her faceplate again and scrunched down, waiting for the painkiller to kick in. 

Shepard chuckled and patted her arm. “I do say so. But you can go back to sleep for now, Tali.”

 

#

 

Miranda Lawson sipped her martini and leaned back against the bar, enjoying the music and laughter wafting in from the rest of the party. She’d found a moment to herself in the back room of the apartment, and she planned to relish it while it lasted. It was rare enough to find a moment of peace in the midst of all this upheaval; nearly impossible to find the time for real celebration. Miranda had spent much of the last few months on the move, and to have a moment to sit and relax, knowing that friends were nearby, was priceless. 

 “Heyyy, Miranda.” Tali’Zorah stumbled into the room, bumping into the door frame as she went. 

“Hello, Tali,” Miranda replied. She and Tali weren’t exactly friends, perhaps, but she was in a mellow, expansive mood. “Enjoying the party?” 

“Yes. Definitely.” Tali drew herself up and walked the last few steps with exaggerated care. “Best party I’ve – whoops!” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk,” Miranda said, watching as Tali tried to climb onto one of the bar stools. She reached out to steady Tali for a second as she overbalanced. “Ah-ah, there you go.” 

“Thank you.” Tali leaned one elbow on the bar, blinking at Miranda. “It’s the brandy. Turian brandy is awfully s-strong, you see.” 

“I’m sure it is,” Miranda said, both fascinated and wondering why Tali had sought her out. Fiercely loyal to Shepard, Tali had always made her contempt for Cerberus clear. “Might I ask how you’re drinking it?” 

Tali held up a finger. “Triple-filtered and introduced into the suit through an emer- emergen- through a straw. I might have needed a little liquid courage.” 

“Really? What for?” Miranda asked, amused. Tali needed liquid courage to talk to her? That was unexpected. 

Tali leaned toward her. “I need to tell you something. Oops!” She pitched forward, losing her balance; Miranda put out an arm to keep Tali from falling and brace her back upright. It took a second to get Tali situated in a more stable position. “What was I saying?” Tali asked plaintively. 

“You needed to tell me something.” Miranda couldn’t imagine what. 

“Yes! That was it!” Tali threw up both hands. “I needed to tell you something important.” 

Miranda waited. When Tali didn’t say anything more, she prompted. “Yes? What was it?” 

“Right. The thing I needed to tell you.” Tali fidgeted, lacing her fingers together. “Listen, Miranda, I know we never really got along, because of the whole... you know.” 

“Because I was loyal to Cerberus,” Miranda filled in. 

“Yes! That’s it. Because of the Cerberus bosh’tet cheerleader thing...” Tali nodded vigorously. 

Miranda sighed, wondering just how many of Shepard’s friends thought of her as _cheerleader_. “I wish Jack hadn’t taught you that word.”  

“At first I thought she might murder me in my sleep, you know,” Tali whispered. Then she shook her head. “But this isn’t about Jack.” 

“Yes, sorry to interrupt.” Miranda took another drink. Possibly this whole conversation would make more sense if she was a little more drunk herself. 

Tali leaned forward, swaying on her stood. “You did the right thing on Horizon,” she whispered. “With your father.” 

Miranda paused, and then finished her drink. Of all the things Tali might have said, this was perhaps the one she’d expected least. She had some idea, now, of why Tali might have needed some alcoholic encouragement to approach. 

“And I really r- respect that,” Tali finished, leaning against the bar. “Because you, you, you know, you really got the job done.” 

“Thank you, Tali.” Miranda wasn’t sure what more to say. The thought that Tali had reached out to her was unexpectedly warming. 

“So I was, you know, I was wrong about you.” Tali tried to pat Miranda on the arm and nearly fell off her stool again. 

Miranda braced Tali back into position again. “You weren’t entirely wrong, you know. About Cerberus, at least.” She could admit it now; she’d refused to see what Cerberus was truly capable of, back then. 

“Oh, I know.” Tali giggled. “It’s all right. Garrus used to be a bosh’tet, too.” 

Miranda chuckled. “I’m sure he was. Why don’t you tell me about it?” 

They both laughed, and settled down against the bar, a friendship finally begun.


End file.
